


Write it on the Skyline

by sleepdontweep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdontweep/pseuds/sleepdontweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>守護天使AU。Bucky是Steve的守護天使，只是有一段時間他自己忘記了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write it on the Skyline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Write it on the Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596525) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



告訴他們我都明白了  
在屋頂上竭力嘶吼   
將它寫到天際線上  
那些我們共同擁有的 如今也失去了  
告訴他們曾經我是快樂的  
那些經歷如今撕裂著我的心  
—— James Arthur, Impossible

 

Bucky斜躺在沙發椅背上，在Steve的耳邊嚼著滿嘴蘋果。”我為什麼會有雙翅膀？”  
Steve猶豫了起來。他手中的鉛筆懸在半空中，就在畫中Bucky的腳踝上方。他已經完成了尾羽的部分，接著逐步處理細節。Bucky走進房間的時候，他正構思著要用哪種紅色為翅膀著色。Steve 知道自己應該闔上素描本，但他就是沒有。只因為一份長久以來的衝動使然，他繼續作畫。  
也或許是因為，他希望Bucky能看到畫中的翅膀，進而想起這對翅膀；想起他曾經是誰。  
“沒有為什麼啊，" Steve抬起頭看著Bucky，確保他僅是聳聳肩，露出微笑，仍是一副無憂無慮的模樣。“我可是成天瞎混哎。"  
Bucky沈吟了一會，他退後一些，將拿著蘋果的手改放到他身後，防止它滑落到畫紙上去。 "那是我在咆哮突襲隊的制服嗎？"  
“你記得嗎？" Steve不可自制地問。他從背部開始畫下Bucky的一切。畫像中的他站在往昔的山頂，向下俯瞰那道橫隔了紮營地和火車鐵軌的裂谷。他轉過頭來，那雙翅膀從他的肩膀後方展開，弧形的軌跡像是心的形狀。蓬亂的羽毛隨風飄揚。  
那並不是事情的原貌，它反而背道而馳。但Steve卻不時用存在於他心中虛幻的假設折磨自己：假如當時他仍保有他的翅膀，一切都會變得不同。他的手指隱隱作痛。  
Bucky 沒有回答，他直起身子，又咬了一口蘋果，在嘴裡嚼碎了再咽下去，朝他靦腆而誘人地咧嘴一笑。在戰爭爆發前，那也是構成他狡猾天性的一部分，那種他面對老師、家人、或是每個他想要引起她們注意的女孩兒時會露出的笑容。就像現在一樣。“Stevie，你現在是想讓我變成一個天使嗎？"  
"我幹嘛那麼做？" Steve看著Bucky的笑臉，然後他們大笑或微笑。Steve轉過身重新埋頭作畫。他表現得非常謹慎，既沒有折斷鉛筆，也沒有揉皺紙張。  
他小心翼翼地沒有說出口，你曾經真的是一個天使。

***

1927年，就在他們初次相遇的幾個月後，Steve發現了Bucky的真實身份。那時Steve又再次生病了。是流感——又是流感——但這次並不走運，他被徹底擊垮， 正一步步邁向死亡。  
那是一個春寒料峭的一月天，在Steve 和他母親住著的獨棟公寓裡。他冷得打顫，幾乎整個人埋在所有他們可以找到的毯子底下。他的母親挨家挨戶去為他求來更多毛毯，Bucky也來了，帶來他家裡的厚棉被蓋到床上。但這些都沒有用。  
他在床上發著高燒，他的母親想盡辦法為他保暖，想讓他出點汗，但是寒冷的感覺像是霜雪般在他的血管中肆意流竄，凍結在骨頭上。他不斷懇求母親關上窗戶，抵禦外頭強勁的風雪，雪從外頭飛進來，堆積在床上和櫃子上。他擔心母親會因此受凍。  
時間變得毫無意義，有時候他眼盲，有時候卻被突如其來的強光刺痛雙眼。他問母親Bucky 在哪裡？得到的答案多半是Bucky’很快’、’等一下’、或是‘明天’就過來。但最終不是因為明天的光照強烈，有可能導致雪盲*，就是屋外惡劣的天氣阻撓了他。Steve 幾乎確定Bucky也像他一樣，因為酷寒的天氣死去了。他痛苦地拭去凍結在臉上的眼淚。  
也是在同一天晚上，他母親沒有去工作，而是將一位神父請到他們家中。神父離開以後，她跪坐在Steve的床邊，緊緊握著他的手。母親的肌膚像是凍傷了般火燙。  
在某個模糊的時候，他的母親在他的床邊睡去，Steve躺在床上，意識漂浮如睡夢中飛舞的雪花。模糊中，他聽見窗戶打開又關上，從屋外滲漏一陣嚴寒的冷風，他抖得更厲害了些。  
母親的頭枕在自己交疊的手臂上睡著了。入睡時的她像一位冰雪女皇，凍成青色的肌膚和被霜雪覆蓋的頭髮，從口中吐息出的白霧在空中杳杳上升，像是皇冠般罩在她的頭上。  
有人坐到他的身邊，握住他的另一隻手。“嘿，Stevie，" Bucky悄聲說，聲音像雪般柔軟極了。  
Steve’s奮力轉過身想要看看他的臉，凍結在他脊椎股上的冰雪應聲碎裂。他朝他ˋ擠出一個微笑，剝落下凝結在嘴唇上的霜。 “你是過來帶我去天堂的嗎？"  
Bucky看起來像是被他的想法嚇壞了，Steve 幾乎以為他會因此落淚。”不！"他說， “不，我不是來帶你走的。" 他的眼神越過他，盯著他身後的窗戶，像是害怕被別人聽見。然後他收回視線，朝Steve靠近一些，聲音又小又輕，像是在說一個秘密。  
“你會活下來的，Stevie——那就是我來這裡的原因。我應該早點來的，但是媽媽不讓我來找你，她怕我也得病，再傳染給我的妹妹們。我只得偷偷溜出來。" 他將手放在Steve的額頭上。他的掌心真的好溫暖。  
“你不會就這麼死掉的。你還有那麼多事來不及做，所以我現在要治好你，你聽懂了嗎？但是你得保證你決不會跟任何人說。"  
"好。" Steve說，他很想告訴Bucky，他有多麼慶幸他沒有死，但他疲倦地說不出任何話來。  
“別害怕。我保證一切都會好起來的。" Bucky 將他的另一隻手放在他覆蓋在毛毯堆下微弱起伏的胸膛上，他的笑容像是蘊藏了一整個夏天。一雙巨大的翅膀從他背後伸展開來，充塞了狹窄的房間，羽毛輕拂房間的每一處，鬼魅般穿透了途經事物的表面，就像它們並不存在，只有那雙翅膀是真實的。  
他的翅膀是紅色的。  
紅色。過去很長的一段時間裡，Steve甚至不曉得顏色所代表的意義。——他有色盲——對他來說’紅色’就是另一種深淺的土黃斑塊。紅色在他的世界裡並不存在，只不過是另一種經他人證實才得以存在的東西。他用老師給他的蠟筆作畫；他瀏覽蠟筆上的標籤，假裝他能透過自己的眼睛分辨出那是什麼顏色。但對他來說，世界是永恆的灰色和暗沈的黃色，只有在少數時候才會攙和些許色澤鮮明的藍色。  
他以前從沒見過Bucky翅膀的顏色，但它們在他眼前，美麗得不可方物。它很溫暖，溫暖如Bucky的身體般，又閃爍著光。冰雪逐漸消融，母親的臉上重新有了血色。那股光線在血管中湧動著，滲透骨肉，震碎了體內的霜雪。過了好一會兒，光線才逐漸微弱下來，Steve 渾身充滿了溫暖。  
他沒有在那個晚上死去。隔天早上，他的母親在床邊醒來，驚喜地發現他從床上坐起身來，等著要吃早餐。她將這件事看作一個奇蹟，將它看作另一場消耗了幾天而不是幾個禮拜的小感冒。Steve重返學校。這是以前從沒發生過的事。也許，她告訴Steve，也許這次好運真的降臨到他的身上，從今以後，他說不定再也不會飽受病痛折磨之苦。  
Steve 等不及要和Bucky一起玩，但是這個念頭卻沒有辦法實現。Bucky生病了。  
Barnes夫人說，Bucky從沒生過病。最多就是在剛出生的那幾天塞過鼻子而已。然而此刻他躺在床上，雙眼失去光彩，臉上泛著病態的紅暈，他沒有咳嗽的像是要把自己的肺整個吐出來的時候，就陷入高燒時的夢囈之中。Steve的母親只允許他和Bucky待著一會兒，以防他才剛從上一個幾乎置他於死地的流感裡逃過一劫，又染上另一個新的。  
Bucky 像一個生病的普通男孩一樣在床上度過兩週，此後接著又花了幾個月才完全康復。Steve過來探望他，順道帶來學校裡的作業，以免他落後學習進度太多。  
"你是因為我才生病的嗎？Buck？" 他在房間裡只剩下他和Bucky的時候問。Bucky撐著身體坐在床上，將課本擱在膝蓋上。Steve負責為他翻頁，因為Bucky大病初癒，手仍不時顫抖。  
Bucky 點點頭，"你那會兒病得太重了。得費很大的功夫才能治好你。"  
"你會好起來嗎？"  
“當然會。我只是需要花些時間，" Bucky 說，輕鬆得就像距離死亡這麼近的人不是自己一樣。他將手放到Steve的肩膀的時候，Steve甚至能感覺到他的骨頭。“別難過，Stevie。這不是你的錯啊，這就是事情運作的方式。我會好起來的，我保證。"  
Steve 拉過Bucky的手。他骨瘦嶙峋的手指握在Steve 手中的感覺，就像是握住他自己的手一樣。“你的翅膀會再回來嗎？"  
Bucky 笑了起來。"我從來沒有失去它們，Stevie。" 他仍然強壯到足以攬過Steve 將他摟進懷中，他在Steve臉上印下的親吻就像空氣那麼尋常又不可或缺。

***

Steve在2011年輾轉醒來，孤身一人躍入時代廣場川流不息的人潮之中。後來Fury找到了他。在那之後他所做的第一件事情，就是嘗試尋找其他天使的下落。  
他不是很清楚自己為什麼這麼做。他不想要其他的守護天使，他只想要他的Bucky。但是Bucky已經因為某種會導致天使死去的方式永遠離開了。此後Steve便再也沒有見到過他。  
無論如何，他還是繼續找下去。也許是因為天使是他在陌生又嶄新的世界裡少數認得的事物；也許是因為他們是能讓他確知Bucky死活的唯一管道。也或許，只是因為這些天使們是他可以正當地衝著他們宣洩怒火的靶心。  
最後，他對於自己為何期待每個他遇見的人都擁有翅膀這件事，似乎也不是那麼在乎了。這個目標能夠讓他保持專注，短暫拋下那些困擾著他的憂傷與困惑，那就足夠了。儘管如此，天使們是難以尋獲的。有段時間，Steve確信Nick Fury有一對翅膀——他足夠威嚴，也的確有求於他——但他的背後卻空蕩蕩的。接著他覺得是Natasha，但又撲了空。  
現在回想起來，在看到Coulson探員背後那雙杏仁色的翅膀以前，他就早該猜到了。他看起來平凡無奇，好管閒事又略顯冷漠，更別提他迷離的雙眼和英雄崇拜主義。但事實證明了Coulson擁有鋼鐵般的意志，他處事時精明幹練的模樣令Steve聯想到Bucky。  
"你無法取代他，" Steve在察覺了Coulson對自己的關注後如此告訴他。  
Coulson溫和地向他露出一個略帶困惑的笑容。"我來到這裡並不是為了你。"  
他在幾個小時後，以某種會導致天使死去的方式死去了。Clint 花了好幾個禮拜才能和Steve談論有關他的一切。  
"你知道他的真實身份，對吧？" 他們坐在塔頂，由城市自體發出的人工光輝在他們下方鋪展開來，像是日光投射下的夢境。斷續喝了十五分鐘的啤酒，Clint的意識還算清醒，Steve倒是不再喝了。  
"是啊。"  
"你的天使怎麼了？"  
“他掉下去了。"  
Clint難以置信地看著他，活像親眼目睹了一場災難。  
“掉下去？就是，呃，’掉下去了'？"  
Steve吞嚥了一下，“就是撞擊到地面上了。"  
“啊。” Clint又喝了一口啤酒，拍拍Steve的肩膀。“唔，你知道他們都是這麼說的——殺死你的通常不是墜落本身。"  
“我知道，” Steve 說，自從Bucky從他的視線裡消失後，他就一直在雪地裡尋找那抹刺目的紅色。

***

“不管他曾經是誰，現在的Bucky，不是你會拯救的那種人，" Sam 說，Steve緊揪著他，將他轉身釘到水壩的護欄上。  
“你丟下了他！你們拋棄了他！” 他朝他大吼。 "你怎麼還敢跟我說我們救不了他！這是你們欠他的！你們欠他因為你們任由這些事情發生在他身上！"  
“嘿，我們從來沒有放棄他，" Sam 說，平靜的就像Steve 沒有打算將他扔出去。在他身後，一雙墨黑色的翅膀舒展開來，像是微風中飄揚的旗幟。“這是他自己的選擇，他選擇留在你的身邊。他早就知道他沒有辦法活著回來。"  
"什麼？" Steve的手指在Sam的肩上顫抖起來。“他⋯⋯他知道？你他媽到底在說些什麼？"  
“就像我所說的那樣，我很遺憾。" Sam的聲音出奇地溫柔，令人痛苦地。“他不知道那會在什麼時候發生、會怎麼發生——我們沒有人知道，這就是宇宙運行的方式——但在他自願要守護你的時候，他就知道有一天他會一去不返。"  
Steve鬆開了他的箝制，不耐地抹去臉上的淚水。 “為什麼？他為什麼要這麼做？" 他永遠不會忘記在基地裡找到Bucky時，他被束帶綑綁在手術台上、雙眼空洞、反覆呢喃著同一句話的樣子。他的那副模樣如同他紅色的羽翼般一起烙印在他的腦海。之後他說：我感覺不到它們了，Stevie。幽深的恐懼浮現在他的眼中，還有那條通往基地外的漫長的路程，儘管當時的他高燒不退，瘦弱得Steve都能聽見他的關節在走動時艱澀摩擦的聲音，他還是堅持要走在Steve的身邊。  
"他為什麼要自願為我犧牲？"  
"你知道原因，" Sam說。

***

Peggy Carter的翅膀顏色和她的髮色如出一徹——同樣是原本的他辨別不出的色彩。直到他注射血清，走出重生計畫的膠囊室，她頭上原本暗沈、了無生趣的斑塊像是綻放般轉化成一種濃密的栗紅色。他從沒見過這樣的顏色，還得請她告訴他這個顏色的名字。  
她告訴他，她不是一位守護天使。她的降生是為了協助戰事，特別是確保Erskine 和Stark的成就落在正義的一方。除此之外，Peggy也肩負了從Howard Stark手中拯救他自己的任務，然後懷上他的孩子。Howard 的確是一個天才，但是他的兒子卻會拯救世界。  
“照妳說的看來，我猜妳會在這裡逗留很久吧。" Steve 說。  
他只是開開玩笑，但Peggy仍點頭承認了，她露出哀愁的微笑，  
“我想是的。"  
她似乎不意外他可以看見她的翅膀。這並不是史無前例，她解釋，不知道從什麼時候開始，人類開始看得見他們的翅膀。像這樣的人數一直在增加。這就像辨別色彩，或是失去時造成的痛楚一樣。一旦開始了，就無法遏止。  
Steve 從未想過Peggy會為他的死亡哀悼他。他在爬上瓦爾基里號前吻了她，在此之前，她從沒有嘗試與他親吻。當時的他是愛著她的，但同時也明白他們並不屬於彼此。他將真心留給了另一位天使。

***

"所有的守護天使最後都會愛上他們保護的對象嗎？"  
"老天，我怎麼會知道？" Bucky說，他的呼吸又輕又暖地拂著Steve的嘴唇上， “我讓你感到無聊了嗎？" 他忽然擺動起腰肢，令Steve倒抽一口氣，他報復似的小幅度地朝他跨坐的地方頂動胯部。他倆的雙手十指交扣，按在Steve的頭部兩側，Bucky揪著他的手將他推回床上。他的翅膀在他的上方展開了一半，往下垂落像是營帳般包圍著他。它們所帶來光線很溫暖，甚至有點燙人，但同時也很安全，又充滿了保護欲。  
“呃——是啊，” Steve喘了口氣，他咧著嘴笑。 “老實說我正想著我們是不是應該休息一會兒——" 他說不下去了，剩下的字句在Bucky挺動屁股時全部淹沒在粗啞的喘息之中。  
"你再說一次試試看？" Bucky 竊笑著說，他看起來得意極了，直到Steve重新擺動起臀，讓他的陰莖擦過那個讓Bucky顫慄著呻吟的點上。“哦是的，就是這樣——繼續，" Bucky垂下頭，擺腰迎合Steve的動作，背後的翅膀在空中完全展開，渾身顫抖著高潮。他身上散發出來的光籠罩著世界，就算Steve閉上眼睛，仍能感覺到他的光芒。Steve最後又深又重地挺動三次，在Bucky之後也到了。  
Bucky收起他的翅膀，四周再度昏暗了下來。他小心從Steve身上滾下來，用四肢從背後纏抱住他。他伸手繞過去，讓Steve的頭靠在他的胸膛。  
"那你為什麼會愛上我？" 過了一會，當他們的呼吸歸於平靜時，Steve問他。他本能地等著他的氣喘發作，但是和Bucky在一起的時候，他的肺從來沒有出過問題。接觸到房間裡的冷空氣，他抖了一下。  
Bucky張開翅膀，將Steve整個人裹了進來，他立刻覺得好多了。“我不知道，"他說，“猜我就是迷上了那個倔強的小個子，他寧可死也不願意從被欺負的人面前走過去。" 他在Steve的頭髮上印下親吻，“Stevie，你擁有一個美好的靈魂。" 他停下來想了想，“不不不，不只是那樣。你不只是好而已，你是最棒的。你做正確的事，讓這個世界變得更好。我沒可能不愛上你。"  
"我沒有一刻不是愛著你的，" Steve說。“無論我身上散發出什麼樣的光，那也是你反射在我身上的。"  
Bucky 安靜了下來，他的手指來回梳理著Steve的頭髮。 “你⋯⋯你會想念我吧？當我不在你身邊的時候？對嗎？在我消失以後？"  
Steve 的呼吸頓時停住了，他立刻跪坐起來，看著Bucky的臉，"你在說什麼？你要去哪？"  
“我哪兒都不會去。" Bucky笑了笑，但那種笑容就像一副面具，那種每一次他明明很悲傷，卻不想要任何人知道時會戴上的面具。而這從來就瞞不過Steve。“只不過，有一天，你有沒有想過，你可能不會再需要我的照顧了。" 他伸手捧住Steve的臉。“我不想離開，但如果真有那麼一天，我就必須這麼做。"  
“不！" Steve 立刻說。“不，你不能這樣！你不能離開我。我需要你。我永遠都會這麼需要你！我愛你！" Steve緊緊握住Bucky的手腕，好像只要他這麼做就能挽留他一樣。他親吻著Bucky的手掌。Steve的手環住了Bucky的手腕，似乎只要這麼做就能將Bucky長久地留在他的身邊。他低下頭，親吻他的掌心。 “你不能離開，Bucky，不要離開我。"  
Bucky吞嚥了一下，憐愛地撫摸Steve的臉頰，繾綣的愛意長久地停駐在他的眼中，令Steve短暫地忘記了呼吸。“好的，" Bucky悄聲說， "好的。"

***

Pepper Pott 的翅膀是半透明的白色，貼著背脊，安靜又整齊地收束在套裝後面。Steve和她握手時，她微笑的樣子就像她已經認識他很久一樣。  
“Peggy 跟我說了很多關於你的事蹟，" 她解釋，目光越過他停留在吧台，Tony正在那裡替他們三個人搗鼓飲料。 "給他一些時間吧，" 她小聲說， “我想有一部分的他還是覺得 Howard 愛你勝過他。要對長久以來的情敵心無芥蒂，對他來說還是很難。”  
Steve的臉扭曲了一下，他放低聲音，配合她的音量，"我該怎麼告訴他事情不是他想的那樣？"  
"你辦不到。" Pepper將她的手放到身前交握。"那也是我在這裡的原因之一。"  
“我很高興他能有妳陪在他的身邊，” Steve 說  
她微笑，"我也是。"  
"他知道妳的真實身份嗎？"  
“他不知道。" Pepper 說，她的聲音起來像是被這個問題逗樂了，同時也混雜著些許悲傷。 "Tony傾向於否定他沒有親眼見證的東西。” 她又看了Tony 一眼，她眼中的愛意刺痛了Steve，令他迫切地想要見到他的Bucky。“而這也是我所希望的。如果他知道那時候被送到阿富汗協助他的天使，在那之前就已經預知了自己的死亡的話⋯⋯，唔，他已經背負夠多愧疚了。"  
“跟我的女朋友聊得很愉快嘛，星條旗。” Tony兩手端著堆成三角形的三杯飲料，搖搖晃晃地走過來打斷了談話。 "謝啦，" 他在Steve 拯救了他手裡的其他兩個杯子時小聲咕噥， “但不管怎樣，我還是要知道你們倆在聊些什麼。"  
Steve 將其中一杯飲料遞給Pepper。她給了他一個出狡黠的微笑，然後朝Tony露出愉快的笑容， "Rogers隊長正和我聊到在你在戰爭時勇敢的表現。"  
Tony 蠻不在乎地哼哼，低頭喝了一口飲料。但他看著Steve的眼神卻懷藏著一種掩飾不了的希望，就像孩子的眼睛般閃閃發亮，說明了他有多麼希望這是真的。“這是在祝福我的蟲洞之旅一路順風的含蓄說法？"  
"不！絕對不是。我真的很高興你能回來，" Steve 說，接著被自己熱烈的語氣嚇了一跳， “Tony，你非常勇敢、無私，你所做的事是偉大的犧牲*。” 他絞盡腦汁組織語言，好讓Tony知道他在說些什麼。 “你對復仇者來說是不可或缺的，我應該早點知道這點，和你並肩戰鬥是我的榮幸。"  
“噢。" Tony 眨眨眼，似乎被震驚了， “唔，呃，謝了。我沒想到⋯⋯" 他做了一個混合著得意和尷尬的鬼臉，“考慮到我們在母艦上的爭執，我以為你會恨不得我是我爸，而不是史塔克二號。"  
“老實說，我也覺得你寧可我沒有被挖出來解凍。" Steve笑著向他伸出自己的手， "但我說的就是那個意思，Tony。沒有你，我們根本不可能取得勝利。"  
“我也是。" Tony的聲音有些沙啞，他握手的方式穩固而堅定。 “關於沒有你在我們就不可能打贏的部分，還有不可或缺的部分。還有，唔，關於並肩作戰和榮幸⋯⋯之類的。這恐怕是全球暖化唯一的益處了。"  
Steve大笑，他和Tony和Pepper碰杯，然後喝下那杯絕妙的威士忌。Pepper快快樂樂地、看著他們兩人，她的感激之情像是翅膀上煥發出的光亮一般溫暖。  
Pepper展開了一支翅膀攬住Tony的肩膀，他在毫無意識到的情況下眨了眨眼，他看著她的眼神充滿了柔情，彷彿她的出現在他的生命中是多麼了不起的一件事。  
Steve移開了視線。

*原文是“That was laying down on the wire”，指戰爭期間用以防衛的鐵蒺藜，為了橫越或攻擊，跑在前頭的士兵會橫躺在鐵蒺藜上，讓其他士兵安全通過。

***

"如果連你都有天使，為什麼Natasha沒有？"  
Clint輕蔑地嗤笑一聲， “她曾經有過。紅房只會帶走有守護天使的小女孩。"  
Steve 盯著他，恐懼像是石頭般一塊塊堵塞了胸口。 "他們發生什麼事了"  
"女孩們最後得殺了天使。" Steve張開了嘴，幾乎不能置信 。Clint 低下頭，臉上浮現厭惡的微笑。"就是紅房獎勵她們被毀掉又被重塑成完美殺手的超級他媽的大禮包。"  
"老天。"  
"是啊，" Clint 粗聲說，他的笑容消散，下頷像是經歷痛楚般緊緊繃著。 “她守護天使的翅膀是紫色的。就算是對我，她也只願意說這麼多了。"  
紫色。 Steve 想到鷹眼的制服，以及Natasha脖子上掛著的弓矢鍊墜，它們和她的關聯，就像收納於記憶中的那種紅色，令他回過頭來反覆尋找、確認，心臟劇烈鼓動。 “你的制服一直都是紫色的嗎？"  
“這就是為什麼我能活到現在。" Clint 仰頭喝光了啤酒，銳利的目光掃視紐約市容，望著愁苦的夜色完全籠罩天際線。 "事情運作的方式就這麼有趣，嗯？"  
"是啊，" Steve 說。 “非常有趣。"

***

Steve一攻進Hydra的基地，就知道Bucky仍然活著，因為所有囚犯的身上都圍繞著屬於他的紅色。   
那股光暈微弱得像是早晨升起的霧靄，稀薄如冬天呼吸時產生的白霧。但它仍然清晰可見，像是一片盾牌般將人們又輕又暖的包裹起來。那就是為什麼雖然他們看起來衣衫襤褸，疲倦又飢腸轆轆，但是仍有力氣站起來，隨時準備好要奮力一搏。  
這讓Steve的救援工作輕鬆不少，但光芒的消減仍令他恐懼。沒有人知道為了維持它，對Bucky造成了何種後果。  
Steve 在一間隔離室中找到了Bucky，就像那些人告訴他的一樣。他是唯一沒有被紅光包圍著的人，唯一的紅色的就是血。Steve 看不見他的翅膀。  
他希望Bucky再神智不清幾個小時（而不是幾天。不是永遠，老天啊千萬別這麼做。），或是虛弱的站不起來。但Bucky馬上就認出了他。他很快便能夠下床走動，甚至奔跑起來。他堅持要走在前面，和Steve並肩而行，儘管高燒在肌膚之下隆隆作響，儘管他幾乎沒有進食也沒有睡眠。  
他發高燒的樣子Steve以前也看過，所以這並不難想像。他想過Bucky可能會暈倒、或是劇烈顫抖著陷入久久不癒的幻覺。Steve希望Bucky最好能就這麼被送回家療養。這個想法令他噁心不已，但他仍然希望屬於Bucky的戰爭以這樣的方式劃下休止。沒有比現在這樣更糟的情況了。  
在他的內心深處，有那麼一瞬間， Steve真的希望Bucky能夠死去。   
但這些都沒有發生。在回到營地的路上以及之後的任務匯報，Bucky都一直陪伴在Steve的身邊。他用笑容和謊言搪塞那些他在基地裡遭遇的實驗，和他犧牲自己保護了幾個禮拜生命的兄弟因為一些有趣的事哄堂大笑。他沒有在醫院裡接受治療，反而離開了。沒有人提到要送他回家的事。  
這完全沒有道理。Bucky沒事，Steve覺得自己應該感到高興，但那是不可能的。他身上發生了一些無可挽回的事，但似乎只有他自己能夠察覺。  
"你還好吧？" 他問，就算在一片喧囂之中， Bucky也能立刻辨別出他的聲音。  
Bucky 有些困惑地對他眨眨眼，他的微笑有謊言的味道。 “是啊，當然。我很好。"  
Bucky永遠都說自己沒事，他永遠都會這麼說。  
直到夜幕降臨，他步履蹣跚地鑽進Steve的營帳，落入他的懷中，他顫抖不止的齒關才終於洩漏了他的恐懼。Steve 將他抱在懷中的時候，甚至可以感覺到他每一根骨頭的形狀。  
"它們消失了。" 他躺在他的床上，只踢掉了自己的靴子。Steve 僅僅擁著他，他在衣服下的身體又熱又冒著汗，但怎麼樣也停不下顫抖。“它們消失了。我感覺不到它們了。以前我總是可以。不管我病得多重。但我現在辦不到了。它們不見了。"  
“它們會回來的，Bucky。就像它們以前一樣，記得嗎？它們現在也會的，我保證。只是需要一些時間。"  
"它們消失了。我再也不是天使了。我感覺不到它們了。" Bucky 在他懷裡哭泣，滾燙的淚水滴落到他的臉上。  
"你當然是，" Steve 立刻說，試著平息他聲音中的焦慮。"只要你好起來，你的翅膀一定會回到你身邊。到時候你會知道的。"  
Bucky對他搖頭，"我不是在說我的翅膀。"

***

“嘿，我在慢跑呢，" 黑翅膀的天使說。  
Steve將雙手環繞胸前，擋住他的去路。  
"你到底在這裡做什麼？"  
"如你所見？"  
“少唬弄我，我知道你是什麼東西。"  
天使將雙手放到臀上，謹慎地開口， “退役傘兵？退役軍人顧問？"  
Steve惡狠狠地盯著他看。四周除了他們就沒有任何人了，但他還是靠近拉低了聲音說，“我看得見你的翅膀。我不需要其他天使。"  
"我知道。" 天使微笑道。 “但你必須要停止自以為我們的到來都是為了你的幻想，伙計。自戀有害身心健康。" 他向他伸出手，"Sam Wilson."  
"Steve Rogers." 他與他握手。現在他覺得懊悔又尷尬，但仍生著悶氣，儘管Sam表現出的善意令這股怒氣難以維持。 “如果你來這裡不是為了我，那你為什麼會在這裡？"  
笑容在Sam的臉上擴大，但疲倦的神色始終盤踞在他的眼中。“目前嘛，就是來拯救這該死的世界。"

***

“這是什麼？你為什麼要這麼做？" Bucky 坐在他們客廳的地上，滑落的畫紙像是落葉般散落一地。Steve的其中一本素描簿擱在她的腿上，另外兩本被他攤開來放在身旁。他的眼神凝視著那些圖畫，雙手埋入那頭過長的頭髮中。清晨的陽光在他身後的窗戶上擊碎，從他的背後投下一道長長的陰影。每一張畫上都畫著Bucky和他的翅膀。  
"你在這裡多久了？" Steve在走廊的盡頭停下來，在自己的呼吸中聽見自己的急促鼓動的心跳。"你待了一整個晚上嗎？"  
Bucky 忽略他。 “我不懂。" 他說，反覆瀏覽所有的畫作。大部份在戰爭前完成的畫作是黑色與白色的，但那本攤在腿上的素描本，上頭的畫很新，是Steve幾天前畫的。畫作中的Bucky展開雙翼，瑰麗的玫紅色。他終於抬起頭來，困惑、不解地迎上他的目光。 “你為什麼要這麼做？為什麼要一直在我身上畫翅膀？"  
似乎無論Steve說什麼，都沒有辦法對一個失憶的天使解釋一切，無論他說什麼，都沒有辦法緩解Bucky眼中那種又受傷又困惑的情緒。意識到他完全搞砸了，他幾乎不能呼吸。"你⋯⋯" 他的喉嚨像是含了沙子一般乾澀。 他艱難地吞嚥著。“因為你以前也擁有一對，Bucky.”  
Bucky眨眨眼，他扭曲嘴角，擠出一聲像是嘲笑的聲音，"你瘋了吧⋯⋯"  
“這是真的。" Steve 走進客廳，蹲在散落的紙張圍成的圓圈外頭， “你是一個天使，你曾經是。你有一雙巨大又美麗的翅膀，像Peggy的口紅顏色一樣。你記得那種紅色嗎？你——你曾經是我的守護天使。"  
Bucky爆出一串大笑，他的笑聲如此真誠、投入，同時也歇斯底里。 他在Steve的面前折磨那本素描簿，粗暴地翻頁，向他展示那張素描。 “這就是你的守護天使嗎？Stevie？" 他嘶聲，像斥退敵人的動物般露出牙齒， “你明知道你被凍住的那幾年我除了守護你以外都幹了些什麼吧？我一直在殺人，殺了一堆人，其中還包括孩子。我折磨他們。這些聽起來像是一個他媽的天使會做的事嗎？還有在母艦上我差點碾碎你的臉的那會兒呢？嗯？" 狂怒的噪音在他的喉嚨中湧動，他猛然將素描簿扔到牆上。書脊在墜落時碎裂，裡頭的紙張如同羽毛般散落。“這是什麼爛笑話嗎？你覺得我所做的那些爛事還不夠讓我痛苦嗎？我還用得著你來提醒我嗎？"  
“不！不是那樣的。" Steve 伸出了手，他看起來是那麼的遙不可及。“我不是在開玩笑，也不是想讓你覺得更糟⋯⋯我永遠不會這麼做，Bucky。但這是真的，我說的這些事都是真的。你曾經是我的守護天使。我⋯⋯我也不知道你現在這樣還算不算是。也許你現在變成人類了。但是，你曾經是一個天使。我的天使。你為了保護我而送命。"  
"我會死掉是因為我蠢得跳錯車廂，" Bucky厲聲咆哮， "我會死掉是因為我握不穩你那面該死的盾牌。我不是為了你死掉的！我那時候也沒有別的選擇！" 他猛然站起身來，拳頭握得發白，胸膛劇烈起伏。 “我沒有辦法為了你死掉，但你他媽卻跑去自殺！你明明可以跑掉，但你卻坐著那架飛機衝進海裡去，你這個笨蛋！你明明就不必死掉！你打算凍成一根冰棍然後去找你的天使是嗎？告訴你吧，當時我被困在KGB的牢房裡嚇得半死，求他們不要再傷害我。你懂嗎？你所謂的天使在拋下你死掉之後變成一個魔鬼。" 他困在自己圍成的圓圈裡來回走動，踢著那些散落的畫紙。Steve的身影在他眼中因怒氣而顫抖，形成一片的揮之不去陰影， “我不是你的什麼他媽的天使。我是一個殺手，手上沾滿了血，洗都洗不掉。那些紅色就是這麼來的，不是我的翅膀，是那些人的鮮血。我他媽的整個人都泡在裡面。”  
Steve也站了起來，眼睛一直沒有離開他。"那些血是在那些折磨你的人的手上，不是你造成的，”他說，僅僅如此。他拉過Bucky的兩隻手腕，因為他的雙手仍然抖個不停，正緊緊握成拳。 "你不是殺手，也不是惡魔。你是我的天使，我愛你。"  
“我不是！" 有一瞬間，他彷彿陷入火海，紅色的光芒像是突然從體內湧現的力量，將兩人猛然分開。  
Steve大叫著跌跌撞撞地往後退開，試圖用雙手抵禦眼前的強光。他重重地跌坐在地上。當光線逐漸趨於微弱，他睜開眼睛，發現Bucky坐在窗下，整張臉埋進雙手之間，痛惜和愧疚之情擊碎他，令他退敗、潰不成軍。  
“我是不是天使。我不是天使我是一個魔鬼，我是魔鬼⋯⋯。" 他低聲呢喃著冗長的詛咒。他說'Demon' 的方式像是de-yay-mon。他揮之不去的俄羅斯口音。  
"不是的。不是這樣的⋯⋯Bucky。" Steve緊緊將他摟進懷裡，"你怎麼會這麼覺得？你不是魔鬼，Bucky。天啊，我真的很抱歉讓你這麼想，但你真的不是。你永遠不是魔鬼。你是一個天使。"  
Bucky搖搖頭，不發一語地緊挨著Steve。”不，” 他輕聲說，聲音絕望得令人心痛。“不！我不是。我不是⋯⋯，求你。”  
"沒有關係。" Steve 摩挲著他的背，讓Bucky枕在他的懷中，他的下巴靠著他的頭，輕輕搖晃著他。“沒事了，你現在很安全，沒有任何事會傷害你。我真的很抱歉，我不是故意要嚇你的。已經沒事了。"  
"我就不應該想起這些⋯⋯" Bucky說，就像揭發了一個可怕的秘密。

***

“Peggy，治好他，我求你。你一定得治好他。"  
Peggy退後一步，沈默地讓Steve和Bucky 進門。時間已經好晚了，但她仍然穿著整齊的制服套裝，雙翼像是披肩般在身體兩側收攏。  
Steve 拉著Bucky步入她的房間。Bucky後他一步走了進去，他看起來還好，幾乎察覺不出崩潰後席捲而來的精疲力盡，彷彿這幾天以來的生活風平浪靜，什麼都沒有發生。然而在他們決定來訪之前，他就已經哀求過Steve不要帶他過來。他站在街區外徬徨不安，似乎隨時準備逃走。  
Bucky緊盯著她關上門又上了鎖。接著，出乎Steve意料之外的是，Bucky跪了下來，雙手合十，就像是祈禱者一般。  
Steve 來回看著Peggy和Bucky，感到困惑極了。 Peggy的雙手嚴謹地揹在身後，她的英姿，讓Steve想起第一次見到她時，她向重生計畫的候選者們自我介紹的模樣。 “Bucky，她是Carter探員。呃，她，她和你一樣。她——"  
"她和我完全不一樣！" Bucky噓聲打斷了他，戒慎恐懼地重新低下頭。“我非常地抱歉，女士。"  
“沒有關係，中士，" Peggy 說，“請站起來吧。這樣看著你讓我的脖子很疼。"  
Bucky 遲疑了一會兒，最後終於點點頭，小心翼翼地從地上爬了起來。Steve在他搖晃著站起身的時候抓住他的手臂。 Bucky感覺身體比和Steve在走在路上的時候還要暖和多了。“你說的是什麼意思？她和你不一樣？但你們都是天使。"  
Bucky使勁搖頭，視線一直黏在地板上。  
“我是能天使*" Peggy 解釋道， “Barnes中士則是使者*。" 她的手指梳理著Bucky 的頭髮，他急促地吸氣，抖個不停，緊閉著眼。Steve 看不出那到底是出於快樂或是痛苦。”也就是說，我的階級比他還高很多。” 她補充道。  
“妳幫得了他嗎？" Steve 的手仍保護地環繞著Bucky，確保一旦有任何危險，他就可以隨時帶著他離開。  
“可以，" 她說，沒有多作解釋。她告訴Bucky，“穩住自己，中士。" 一等到Bucky點頭同意，她便快速地將手貼到他的臉上。一陣耀眼純淨的白色光線充塞了房間，Bucky尖叫著，膝蓋癱軟。Steve別無他法，只能緊緊摟著他，讓他不至於滑落。Peggy從桌子邊拉來一張椅子，好讓Steve將Bucky攙扶到椅子上，他必須扶著Bucky的肩膀，否則他就會從椅子上摔下去。  
"妳做了什麼？" Steve急切地問， "Bucky! Bucky!" 他輕輕搖晃著他，直到Bucky筋疲力盡地對他眨眨眼，他才鬆了一口氣。他合攏著他的膝蓋，他才沒有因此癱倒。  
“我沒事，" Bucky 小聲說。他閉著眼，頭枕在Steve的手臂上。“只是需要休息一會兒。"  
“我召回了他的力量，" Peggy說。她的手指穿過Bucky’s的頭髮，他閉著眼，虛弱地微笑了。 “他在今夜就會退燒。復原後，他就能夠繼續履行他的任務。"  
"任務？"  
"就是保護你。" Bucky咕噥。 “謝謝您，女士。"  
"別客氣。" Peggy溫柔地對他露出微笑。  
Steve 皺了皺眉，"但他已經不需要再保護我了。"  
“我會一直保護著你。" Bucky 說。  
Peggy瞪著Steve，好像一直以來她都錯估了他的智商。 "他是你的守護天使。他當然會一直保護你。" 她的嘴唇略顯不悅地抿成一直線，一邊來回梳理著Bucky的頭髮。他動了動，讓頭舒服地靠在她的膝上。“我恐怕沒有辦法返還他的連結。那已經超出我的能力範圍了。但不久以後，它會自己回到他的身邊。"  
"它會回來，" Steve 說，似乎只要得到他人的肯定，這件事情就會成真。"他會重新擁有連結，包括他的翅膀？"  
“假以時日，他會的。"  
在血清增長了的記憶之中，她的話是如此清晰，在他漫無止境的餘生裡也沒有被遺忘。他完全鬆懈下來，也因此沒有餘力再去仔細思考她的言下之意。假以時日。那是什麼意思？她說這句話的語氣，像是Bucky已經永遠失去了機會。  
然而，就算Steve真的瞭解了也不怎麼樣。有一小部分的他始終確信，他們尚且年輕，還有大把時間能一直在一起。  
他始終懷著希望，甚至當他艱難地攀著被炸毀的車廂朝Bucky伸出了手，看見他臉上的絕望之情，他也在等待，等待著他的翅膀重新出現，使他獲救。  
他等待著，等著Bucky的翅膀將他帶回他的身邊。直到他的愛人墜落，身影消失在白茫茫的雪色之中。  
*能天使（Powers）和使者（Malak）都是天使的階級。在該階級中，能天使的位階大於使者。

***

Sam操作著那雙空軍用的機械翅膀飛在空中，他自己的翅膀緊貼在背後。這看上去荒謬極了，但反正起了掩人耳目的作用。畢竟他不可能在不被注意到的狀況下地使用自己的翅膀。  
他盡可能不去使用它們，即使Bucky扯下了其中一支機械翼，將他從母艦上踢落下去，他也沒那麼做。直到他被迫在跳窗和活活燒死之間做出選擇，他才展開了自己的雙翼。  
他縱身一躍，黑色的翅膀抵擋墜落時的衝擊，最後安然降落到直升機上。他沒有告訴任何人，在同一時間裡，Steve也正在母艦上和Bucky進行一場屬於兩人之間的死鬥。  
Steve 看著Natasha，懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。"他從窗戶跳進直昇機裡？"  
“嗯——哼。” 她哼哼，被他的驚訝逗樂了。 “他本來應該可以直接落地，但那麼做的話，其他人就一定會發現。"  
“我想也是，" Steve說，“真高興他毫髮無傷。”  
“我也是。" Natasha躺回去，交叉穿著高筒靴的雙腿放到床舖尾端。她眼中的笑意逐漸黯淡，變成一個心不在焉的弧度。“以前我總希想，將來有一天我的天使能帶著我飛。”她聳聳肩，沒有受傷的肩膀歪歪扭扭地傾斜著，"但我再也沒有這樣的機會了。"  
“我很遺憾，" Steve 真誠地告訴她。然後一個嶄新想法閃過腦海，他露出微笑， “我想Sam會答應。"  
"也許吧，" 她的目光推展到無限遠處，狀似漫不在乎的模樣，但她的眼神卻出賣了她。她又聳聳肩，完好的肩膀輕輕抽動著。"說不定我可以問一問。"  
"你應該問問。" 無論如何，Steve已經暗自決定要替她把這件事告訴Sam，以免這個提議最後不了了之。他只能做到這麼多了，他想，至少該讓他的朋友擁有一個機會。  
"你有過嗎?"  
"有過什麼？"  
“飛翔。和你的天使。"  
"哦。" Steve從窗戶往外望去。這是一個美好的日子，河的彼端沒有任何戰鬥遺留下的殘骸。往日發生的種種，如今突然顯得好不真實。"沒有。" 他清了清喉嚨說，“沒有，我以前從沒想過。"  
“也許有天你能試一試。" 她鼓勵他，聲音中卻充滿了遲疑。  
“也許吧。"  
他說。但就連他自己也不敢置信。

***

“這不是我出的主意，" Steve向他解釋，"但是他們，哎⋯⋯" 他朝著頭盔的標誌來回比劃， “我想它們本來應該是，嗯，配給空降部隊的。"  
Bucky點點頭。他再度表現出一種疏離的態度，雙手捧著那件深藍色的夾克，目光一直沒有從那支金色翅膀上移開。  
“我可以讓他們把它換掉。也許神盾局——"  
"沒事。" Bucky 抬起頭來。他還不能好好控制臉部肌群，他的微笑看起來像是嘴角抽搐了一下。“它很好。金色很好看，我喜歡。”  
“我很抱歉，" Steve說，內心的愧疚卻遠大於此。“如果我早知道，我就會讓他們做一個紅色的。"  
“那我很高興你沒這麼做。" Bucky歪著頭聳了聳肩，”這一點意義也沒有。" 有一刻，巨大的悲傷逃脫控制，漫延到他的臉上。Steve望著他，心中感到一陣劇痛。但他站起身自嘲一笑，套上那件嶄新的夾克，又變回無所謂的樣子。”而且，” 他朝他咧嘴露出笑容，"我覺得金色比較適合我。" 他上半身向右傾轉，左手則放到臀部上，像平面雜誌上的模特兒般轉過頭說， “我和約克中士*挺像的，你不這麼想嗎？”  
“你很漂亮。" Steve告訴他。  
Bucky嘲弄地勾起嘴角， “是啊。像個該死的天使。”

*艾文·科倫·約克（Alvin Cullum York）第一次世界大戰時期軍事人物以及戰爭英雄；時任下士的約克，在所屬排部蒙受過半傷亡後，毅然擔任指揮職，率殘部7人攻下德軍機槍據點，獲得獎章無數，升任中士。

***

母艦墜毀後又過了兩年，他們終於在德國找回了Bucky。他坐在椅子上，左手捲進一臺機器裡。他的頭髮仍像兩年前那麼長，不過他看起來還好。當時的他已不再是橋上的鬼魅，或是母艦上與他纏鬥的戰士。然而他也不是Bucky ——不完全是——，他看著Steve，恐懼與狂怒的陰霾在他的眼中被一股熟悉的情感沖散了。他認得他。  
但他看不見Sam的翅膀，也找不回他自己的。

***

“妳在那時候就已經知道了嗎？" Steve問Peggy。他在杯子裡斟滿了烈酒，迫切而絕望地想要把自己灌醉。似乎如此一來，他就能暫且忘卻撕心裂肺的痛楚。他吸吸鼻子，抹了把臉，從下方往上瞪著她。“在妳對他伸出援手的時候——妳就已經知道他會死掉了嗎？"  
"是的，" 她坦承。這種果敢堅決、甚至略顯莽撞的說話方式曾經也是她迷人的一部份。”我不知道會怎麼發生，但是他有一天會死亡。"  
Steve又吸了吸鼻子，內心飽受憤怒煎熬。但痛苦掏空了他，他沒有力氣再發怒了。“妳本來可以告訴他。"  
"是的。" 她拖過一張椅子坐到他的身邊，“但就算那樣也改變不了事實。"  
Steve握碎了手中的酒杯，玻璃迸裂，酒液流到他的手上，將他的皮膚染成血一般的暗紅色，碎片在他的手掌上劃下一道長長的傷痕。怒氣再一次席捲了他，”妳根本什麼都不懂！”  
“我當然懂。" 她掏出自己的手帕為他止血，”握緊它。” 她說，彎曲他的手指固定手帕，她自己的雙手則覆蓋在上面。一陣極為短暫的白光過去，然後她攤開他的手，那條深長的疤痕已經無影無蹤。她解開手帕，仍握著Steve的手，”如果我在你從軍以前就告訴你，你會因此死掉的話，你會改變心意嗎嗎？"  
Steve張開了嘴，又再度闔上，死死咬緊了牙。他搖搖頭說，”不，" 他喃喃，內心升起一股對她的憎厭，因為她說的沒錯， “我他媽的絕對不會。"  
"事情就是如此，" 她說，語氣柔軟下來。 “你應該尊重Bucky的決定。他一定覺得你值得他這麼做。我們都知道他是這麼想的。"  
他不值得這些。世界上沒有一件事值得如此巨大的痛苦。Steve默默地想，他沒有說話。他轉而向她許諾，他會繼續追補Schmidt，直到他們逮捕他或是殺了他。  
在時間長廊的另一端，一個遙遠的城市裡，他曾經告訴Erskine博士，他不想殺死任何人。但當時的他仍擁有他的天使，是Bucky讓他想要成為一個真正的善人。而現在Bucky死了。他也不在乎了。  
"你不會是孤身一人，" Peggy告訴他，張開了自己的翅膀。 他明白她指的不是咆哮小隊或戰略科學組，也不是屬於他們之中的任何人。他應該感到欣慰，但現在Bucky死了，他也不在乎了。他孤身一人衝入戰場，來自天堂的庇護尾隨著他。但這些全都沒有意義。  
他已經是孤身一人了。這件事情，往後也不會有任何改變。

***

“我不會和你戰鬥⋯⋯。你是我的天使。" 他鬆開了盾牌，讓它墜落到腳下的波多馬克河水中。事到如今，他也不認為自己能夠活著離開，他早該知道的。  
“你是我的任務，" Bucky說，他看起來疲倦極了，無法作出更多解釋。   
他們兩人都已經筋疲力盡，Steve能夠感覺到自己的生命正快速地流逝。同時他也明白，如果他們沒有離開母艦，兩個人都會死。但他任由Bucky將他拖到甲板上，任由他的拳頭如同雨點般砸落。  
假如Bucky真的忘了他⋯⋯無論如何，他們都已經成功阻止了動見計畫。 Sam還活著，還有Natasha，以及復仇者的其他成員。他們不再需要Steve了。如果這就是盡頭，他也無所謂了。  
當Steve要Bucky完成他的任務時，他是真那麼想的。他已經無所畏懼。距離他失去Bucky以後，已經又過了四年。他不想再這麼過下去了。  
他幾乎沒有意識到，他們所處的甲板已經像其他的母艦碎片一般，散落到波多馬河各處。但在他的背部撞擊到水面之前，他在眼角餘光中瞥見Bucky隨著他遁入河水，碩大的翅膀火紅而明亮。

***

“嘿，Butch和Sundance*。J傳來一些奇怪的訊息——是炸彈！離開那裡！快離開！快！”  
Steve和Bucky面面相覷，竭盡所能地循著原路跑出去，將九頭蛇基地遠遠拋在身後，機械仍然在廠房中兀自運轉著，四下杳無人跡，資訊也被劫掠一空。如今回想起來，全是引誘他們一路下探到基地深處採集的訊號的手段。  
他猛然察覺，他倆將無法全身而退了。下一秒，眼前的世界爆炸成炙烈的熱度與刺眼強光。這不像是那次無人駕駛機的攻擊，在掩體遮蔽下，他和Natasha才能倖免於難。但這一次不一樣了，除了Steve的盾牌外沒有任何遮蔽了， 而那根本不足以——  
“沒事的。沒事了。你安全了。我捉住你了。"  
Steve眨動著睜開了雙眼。 他和Bucky都雙膝跪地，周圍環繞著碉堡的廢墟。Bucky的雙臂摟著他，他的臉緊貼在他的胸口。紅色的光輝籠罩著兩人，Steve被Bucky的翅膀包裹了起來。  
"Bucky?" Steve拉開他一些，雙手握住Bucky的手臂。在他身後，那雙翅膀強大、溫暖，層層包圍著他。他散發出的光芒將周圍的一切染上夕陽餘暉的顏色。 微風穿透隧道天花板上的破洞，吹拂著Steve的臉。“Bucky。我的天啊。"  
“Steve。" Bucky也瞪大了眼，他收起翅膀，眼神中混雜著驚嚇與喜悅，同時也有些許驚懼。 “Steve，我不知道⋯⋯我——"  
“隊長！士兵！你們沒事吧？回答我！"  
他們同時抬起頭來，Natasha從在坍塌的廢墟上方往下俯視，她蒼白的臉上難掩吃驚的神色。  
“我們很好！沒事，” Steve 快速說道，將手放在Bucky的肩上。“沒事了，Bucky，是你的翅膀。" 他大笑出聲，眼中閃爍著淚光，心臟一瞬間被解脫時的寬慰和欣快之意充塞，輕盈得難以承受。 “你的翅膀，Bucky！他們回到你身上了！"  
Bucky 轉過頭去，視線越過兩邊的肩膀。指頭輕撫一邊翅膀的骨架，翅膀傳來細微的抽動，他顫抖著。他眨眨眼，看向Steve，"我的翅膀，" 他屏住了呼吸， "Steve。我⋯⋯我感覺到了，我的連結⋯⋯它也在那裡⋯⋯" 他的笑聲顫抖，臉上閃耀著喜悅的神色， “我感覺到它們了。"  
另一塊破碎的天花板由上方坍塌。Bucky深吸一口氣，雙翅再度纏抱住Steve，躲避墜落時的火光。然而堡壘的碎塊並沒有如預期的墜落。Tony從空中降落，盤旋在兩人上方，活像一隻焦慮的蚊子。“他媽的剛剛到底發生什麼事了？你們為什麼沒死？”  
“你幹麻？你差點害我們心臟病發，" Bucky質問，說話的語氣還是像平常一樣，翅膀仍然緊裹著Steve。  
"你倆剛剛害的所有人都差點心臟病發了，開罐器。去你的。"  
“我們很好，Tony。謝謝你。" Steve說。  
“別想轉移話題，所以'他媽的剛剛到底發生什麼事了？你們怎麼沒死？'"  
Steve朝Bucky露出大大的笑容，”我想我的守護天使保護了我。”  
Bucky也笑了，仍有些不確定，但那雙翅膀就在他身後，堅固又如此真實。”是啊，我想是的。”  
“啊我真的要吐了，" Tony咕噥。

*Butch和Sundance是美國西部電影《虎豹小霸王》（Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid）中的一對強盜搭擋，兩人一起逃亡至玻利維亞，以繼續他們成功的犯罪生涯。

***

"你怎麼還在這裡？"  
“你是認真的嗎？還要再一次？" Sam長吁一口氣，坐直身體，翅膀抖動著。汽車旅館裡的廉價的床墊在Sam的體重下深深凹陷了一塊，Steve不大確定它是不是也能承受自己的體重。 “你知道我中意你，伙計，但這不代表我會成為你的守護天使。"  
"我知道，" Steve 說。他勉強擠出一個笑容，有點訝異自己竟還能辦得到。神盾局垮台後，一切都變得不同了。他很開心他們仍有目標，儘管至今以來，為了尋找Bucky所做的一切努力似乎都徒勞無功。Sam願意跟著他這一點他很感激，但他卻不確定Sam的意圖，那種失去的感覺仍然揮之不去。 “但是，你不能就這麼留在這裡，只為了幫我找Bucky吧？我的意思是，我非常感激，相信我。但⋯⋯你為什麼還留在這裡？"  
“噢。" 笑容在Sam的臉上擴大，起初非常緩慢，點亮了他整張臉。 “現在嘛，我準備好跟你去找Bucky了，他是我們的一份子。”他搶在Steve開口前告訴他， “也許我們從沒放棄過他，但，沒錯，我們的確虧欠他。現在該是償還的時候了。"  
"然後呢？我們找到他以後呢？" Steve沒有說“如果”我們找到他以後會如何，因為他們一定會找到Bucky。他沒有辦法接受除此之外的其他可能了。他勉強扯動了一下嘴角。”你一直強調你不是我的守護天使，但你還是一直跟著我。"  
“那只是因為我會做和你一樣的事。不過慢一點而已。" Sam忍俊不住笑了起來。他伸了個懶腰，張開翅膀橫越整間屋子。 一邊的翅膀掃牆上掛的俗氣畫像，另一邊穿過了緊閉的房門。 "但等我們找到你的男孩以後，我就可以歇一會兒，回去保護我的對象了。"  
“哦是嗎？" Steve說，心中油然升起一股妒意。他明白他已經擁有自己的守護天使，如今他仍然活著，而Steve和Sam很快就會找回他。但這幾乎令他掛不住笑臉，“是我認識的人嗎？"  
“我想是的，" Sam輕鬆地說，“你還要我帶著她飛。"

***

事實上，Bucky沒法帶著Steve飛太久。   
不是因為他不想，但Steve比Bucky來得高大多了。除了新娘抱以外的方式都令人尷尬而且⋯⋯好吧，光是新娘抱也夠尷尬的了。  
不過，光是看著Bucky飛翔也讓Steve感到非常滿足了。他和Clint一同坐在大厦的頂樓，看著Sam載著Natasha和Bucky一同在空中飛翔。Clint會提來啤酒，Steve則帶上Tony最新研發的維他命水，在屋頂上大笑、吹口哨或發出噓聲。有時候，淚水會湧現在Clint的眼中。Steve會選擇假裝沒有看見，或是在他看起來需要的時候，攬住他的肩膀。  
今天的Clint看起來很需要一個擁抱，而Steve很樂意效勞。  
"我知道我已經不需要守護天使了，" Clint說，“我是說，我們有Sam、有Bucky——還有Pepper——還有復仇者，我們彼此照應。我知道我不需要，但我⋯⋯”  
“但你還是很想念他。" Steve說。  
Clint點點頭，側頭看著Sam的身影在空中翻轉，伴隨著他臂彎中Natasha的笑聲。"對，"他說，聲音持續顫抖，持續破碎， "我真的好想念他。"  
“我很遺憾，" Steve說。儘管擺脫了悲傷，他仍能記得遺失所造成的劇痛，它如影隨行，時而令人無法呼吸。 “但你還是擁有我們，你並不是孤身一人。"  
“我知道。"  
你不會是孤身一人，當時的Peggy也曾經這麼告訴他。他當然也明白這句話是如何失去了根本的意義。但除此之外，他也給不出更多許諾。  
Bucky像一隻準備自殺的游隼般俯衝而下，直到臨近陸地時才展開雙翅滑翔片刻， 併攏雙腿，俐落地降落地面。他接過Steve朝他拋來的水瓶，回以感激的笑容。扭開蓋子，喝了一大口，一嚐到味道整張臉就皺在一塊兒，“老天，這味道真噁心，” 他看了看標籤，眉頭緊皺到一塊兒，朝Steve咒罵， “我他媽恨死黑櫻桃了，滾蛋吧，” 他的反應令Steve大笑。“我是說真的，你真是個渾球。" 他扭緊瓶蓋，將水瓶扔回Steve手中。  
Steve 輕而易舉地接住了水瓶，喝光了剩下的水，“黑櫻桃好極了。"  
Bucky 搖搖頭，“你到底有什麼毛病？滾過去一點，" 他坐到Steve旁邊，手臂繞過他的腰，伸展翅膀攬住他和Clint，忽略Clint仍然略顯急促的呼吸，他往Steve那兒靠了靠，好讓Bucky的翅膀輕易地包圍住他。  
“嗨，Clint，” Bucky悄聲說。 他斜靠在Steve肩上，他又輕又暖的呼吸吹拂在他的胸口。那種感覺非常奇妙：Bucky的每一次呼吸，都像他活在這個世界上的另一個證明，證明他一直都在他的身邊。他真是一個天使。  
Clint看向Bucky，他揉了揉眼睛， "嗯哼?"  
"你很快就不是一個人了，" Bucky告訴他，引起兩句異口同聲的 "什麼？" Clint和Steve都緊盯著他。“我是說真的。" 他拍拍他的胸口，”我和天使產生聯結了，是嗎？" 一個燦爛的笑容浮現在他的臉上，就像每次他提到自己的守護天使時，那種彷彿無法置信的快樂。Steve為他高興，同時也感到些許悲傷。“所以，呃，我懂你的意思了。我很快就不是一個人了。但⋯⋯”他的雙唇抖動著。”沒錯。他可是令人意想不到啊*。”  
*原文是“Yeah. You're not going to see it coming”

***

尾聲  
Pietro Maximoff 一頭白髮，翅膀是柔亮的淡綠色。他跑起來比飛還快，同時也是個自大又無賴的小渾蛋。他和Clint初次見面時便故意絆倒了他，而且在拯救了他以後幾乎瀕臨死亡。  
Clint 從沒停止抱怨過Pietro是一個多麼糟糕又無禮的天使，並強調假如他的守護天使是Pietro的雙胞胎姊姊Wanda，那一切就真的太完美了。Wanda有雙緋紅色的翅膀，她的頭髮也像翅膀一樣，是紅色的。不過她負責守護幻視，所以Clint大概是擺脫不了Pietro了。他為此抱怨了很久。太久了。  
Steve從沒看過Clint這麼快樂。  
他對那種感覺再清楚不過。

END


End file.
